


Time To Waste

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 Million Words Rare Pairs [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Romance, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needed her to tell him he was alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Waste

**Author's Note:**

> Basically an alternate take of the end of F.Z.Z.T

He needed her to tell him he was alive. The fact he needed HER ,someone who was not exactly good with emotion was something he usually didn't do. And talking to her at times was like talking to Romanoff. But there was something about her that was...comforting.

Her hands were on his chest feeling the scar, the reminder that he almost died. Fingers felt the contours and the shape. He closed his eyes reveling the feel of them. He breathed slowly in and out occasionally pleasureful gasps left his lips. Everything that happened slowly slipped away into this moment as if for just for now..it never happened.

Memories of being stabbed were replaced with the fingers caressing him gently.

"Are you with me?" He heard her voice say.

He opened his eyes. She was standing there. The usual emotionless eyes were loving and gentle. Something he couldn't he couldn't bear to look away from.

"Yeah," he simply said.

His hand reached to touch her face. When he realized what he was doing, he half expected her to flich. She never did. She only leaned into his touch, placing her own hand over his.

Unrestrained...he leaned forward and claimed her lips. They crashed against each others over and over again. Like a drowning man seeking oxygen, he breathed her in. After so long trying to heal from his wounds it was what he needed.

It was the first time in a long time, Phil Coulson had felt alive.


End file.
